


Nao sei mais dormir sozinho

by EluneST



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Birthday, Boys In Love, Falling In Love, M/M, Rope Bondage
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9111169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EluneST/pseuds/EluneST
Summary: Tezuka Kunimitsu tiene un deseo que surge por las noches que puede aplacar por todos sus principios morales, ya que no es correcto llegar a casa de otra persona después de las diez de la noche y menos si es en la casa de tu novio. Sin embargo, esta noche es imposible, el tenista no aguanta más y necesita dormir con él.Por otro lado, Yukimura Seiichi se encuentra tranquilamente en su habitación hasta que recibe una llamada que cambia su historia de amor.





	

**ELUNEST** **  
** **  
** **03SEP16**

 

**LAW PAIR — PRINCE OF TENNIS — EDITADO**

 

**NAO SEI MAIS DORMIR SOZINHO**

 

**CAPÍTULO UNICO**

 

_ Tezuka Kunimitsu tiene un deseo que surge por las noches que puede aplacar por todos sus principios morales, ya que no es correcto llegar a casa de otra persona después de las diez de la noche y menos si es en la casa de tu novio. Sin embargo, esta noche es imposible, el tenista no aguanta más y necesita dormir con él. _

 

_ Por otro lado, Yukimura Seiichi se encuentra tranquilamente en su habitación hasta que recibe una llamada que cambia su historia de amor. _

 

**CAPÍTULO UNICO — NAO SEI MAIS DORMIR SOZINHO**

 

**Tarde. Demasiado para ir a visitar a alguien en Japón, aunque sea tu novio y te encuentres en la etapa más activa del enamoramiento.**

 

**Kunimitsu suspira pesaroso en su cuarto analizando la forma de poder ver a su pareja sin ser descubierto por la familia de él apenas ponga un pie en ese hogar tan tradicional y estricto como el suyo a pesar que su novio proviene de un seno donde sus padres son grandes profesionales en empresas multinacionales por lo que la combinación de culturas para las cuales trabajan también se refleja un poco en sus hábitos personales. Pero aún así, es inaceptable para ellos que un visitante llegue a su casa después de las once de la noche a menos que sea una emergencia al igual que su propia familia.** **  
** **  
** **Aunque, esta sí es una emergencia, una personal.** **_De amor_ ** **, como dice la canción de Laura Pausini.**

 

**Kunimitsu se siente complicado en un tema incuestionable en otros tiempos respecto a sus antiguas relaciones. Siente que el amor con esta persona es más fuerte si lo compara, ya que el cosquilleo actual, la necesidad de ir a casa de Yukimura Seiichi es imperiosa, aunque sean las once de la noche en Kanagawa si es que alcanza el tren de las nueve en Tokio.** **  
** **  
** **No, no puede más. Toma su abrigo y baja las escaleras con premura hacia la primera planta para ir por el paraguas que está en el armario del recibidor junto a las botas de todos los integrantes de su familia.** **  
** **  
** **En ese intertanto, aparece su madre al escuchar ruido cerca de la cocina.**

 

**Ayana se sorprende al ver a su hijo con la intención de salir a estas horas de la noche y sin avisarle a nadie, ni a ella siquiera. Además, está lloviendo torrencialmente y se avecina una tormenta. Mala noche para querer salir.**

 

**— ¿Dónde vas? ¿Pasó algo malo? —, le pregunta directamente y con seriedad.**

 

**Kunimitsu alza la cabeza y voltea a ver a su madre. Bufa resignado ante la idea de que es un muchacho que todavía vive con sus padres y les debe respeto, lo cual significa avisarles y pedirles permiso para salir, sobre todo a altas horas de la noche, aunque a su manera, claro.** **  
  
**

**— No, puedes quedarte tranquila — acercándose a su lado — Voy a ver a Seiichi, ya que necesito hablar con él. Espero me comprendas —, le cuenta mientras se coloca las botas de agua.** **  
** **  
** **Ayana entiende perfectamente que** **_hablar_ ** **con ese muchacho significan muchas cosas, entre ellas, un encuentro amoroso y tórrido entre dos personas que se desean. Su hijo aún es demasiado pudoroso o respetuoso con ella para andarle contando de sus encuentros amorosos.** **  
** **  
** **Para ella sigue siendo difícil aceptar que su hijo tenga ese tipo de opción sexual, que se sienta atraído por alguien del mismo** **_lado de la acera_ ** **como su mejor amigo Fuji Syuusuke durante los años de secundaria, una relación clandestina que ni el abuelo ni el padre del tenista saben.** **  
** **  
** **Descubrirlo y saberlo no es fácil para Ayana, pero tiene la esperanza que Kunimitsu va a madurar y todo esto se va a convertir en una anécdota entre madre e hijo.** **  
** **  
** **Sin embargo, y en el presente, su primogénito se está comportando temerariamente, ya que ir a casa de otra familia en Japón pasadas las nueve de la noche, no es de buenos modales. No en una casa con educación tradicional.** **  
** **  
** **— Es tarde, Kunimitsu. Mañana temprano puedes verle, ya que no hay nada grave con él, ¿Verdad? —, tratando de que su hijo sea obediente y no se forme un despelote que termine destapando todo.** **  
** **  
** **— No, todo está bien con él, pero necesito verlo. Es importante para mí, madre. Te pido que me comprendas, por favor — insiste — te prometo que no voy a armar un escándalo, te voy a avisar cuando logre tomar el tren hacia allá —.**

 

**— Hay lluvia y tormenta allá fuera. Puede pasarte algo, mi amor — rebate imponiendo su voz de madre sobreprotectora — No es que no quiera que lo veas, pero no es la mejor noche para salir, hijo —, explica debido a la suspicacia que ve en el rostro de su hijo.** **  
** **  
** **Pero, él es terco. El campeón de los tercos y eso su madre no lo recuerda al parecer.**

 

**— No me obligues a saltar la ventana y la reja de la casa de un policía, de un economista y una respetable profesora, madre. Quiero ir donde él y voy a llegar antes del desayuno para no causarte problemas. Te lo prometo, mamá. Confía en mí —, sin dar su brazo a torcer, mientras se arregla el abrigo.**

 

**— Cuidate mucho, por favor — resignada, ya su hijo está grande como para amenazar con un castigo como lo hacía en los primeros diez años de vida de Kunimitsu — Me muero si te pasa algo, cariño —, le ruega.** **  
** **  
** **Kunimitsu se acerca a darle un beso de despedida a su madre junto a un “te amo” como un adiós que dura hasta la madrugada, cuando él finja levantarse como toda la familia a tomar la primera comida del día.** **  
** **  
** **Sale a paso rápido para alcanzar el bus que lo llevará hasta la estación de trenes.**

 

**Su corazón late emocionado por la idea de ver a su novio y compartir a su lado, de decirle de frente que es muy complejo dormir sin él durante el invierno que no se va para dejar nacer a la primavera; quiere decirle a su pareja que lo necesita tanto que no puede aguantarse hasta el próximo amanecer.** **  
** **  
** **Ya no existen los juegos de orgullo que se generan por los nervios de la inexperiencia. No con Seiichi, ya que su relación le demuestra — cada dia — que eso no tiene razón de ser, no es necesario cuando la comunicación entre ellos es fuerte y tienen muchos episodios de vida en común muy importantes. Todo eso, genera comprensión genuina como son las lesiones y las enfermedades críticas que te hacen caer fuerte y detenerte cuando estás en el apogeo de tu tenis, cuando tienes los sueños vivos en el pecho y no puedes realizarlos, porque tu brazo o tu cuerpo enfermo no te lo permiten en pleno despegue de tu carrera.**

 

**Ese momento hizo madurar a los dos hacia el mismo lado, ambos líderes se conocieron en la cruda y, el tiempo, se encargó de juntarlos en el momento preciso donde los conflictos de interés no se desarrollaron o dejaron de existir.**

 

**/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

 

**Mientras tanto, en Kanagawa, un muchacho de cabellos azulinos permanece sentado en su escritorio terminando un boceto que va a ser una pintura.** **  
** **  
** **Sonríe mientras sus ojos están satisfechos de lo que está realizando, ya que desea que esa pintura sea un cuadro especial para él, para la persona con la cual está saliendo durante este último tiempo. Kunimitsu sabe apreciar su arte y también se atreve a darle críticas constructivas cuando ve que algo no encaja en su cuadro.**

 

**Es primera vez que logra esa confianza con alguien que no sea su maestro quien le da lecciones todos los viernes por la tarde debido a que Seiichi le gusta ser más autodidacta pero siempre bajo la supervisión de un especialista hasta que sienta esa fuerza de emprender el vuelo hacia la independencia en la pintura como lo ha hecho en otros aspectos de su vida —  el tenis, por ejemplo — donde él ha aprendido por instinto y lectura de reportajes de jugadores profesionales como ser un buen tenista sacando lo mejor de cada uno para hacerlo propio.**

 

**Y hablando de tenis…**

 

**Toma un retrato que tiene con él, con Tezuka Kunimitsu donde ambos estan recostados en el césped y él le quita sus lentes juguetonamente en los tiempos en que entrenaron para el mismo equipo de Japón.**

 

**Ninguno de los dos demuestra su romanticismo en esa época, no en los cánones tradicionales al menos. Pero, la foto habla por sí misma. Nadie en su sano juicio es capaz de quitarle los lentes a Tezuka Kunimitsu, excepto si te tiene la confianza suficiente dejarse hacer.**

 

**Y él la tiene.**

 

**— Kunimisu... —, pronunciando su nombre con una sonrisa muy orgullosa de ser esa persona importante para él.**

 

**Seiichi mira aquellos ojos avellanos lejos esos lentes que no le quitan galanura, pero se ve más joven sin ellos, su rostro se ve más limpio sin esos cristales para apreciar su enorme atractivo, esa inmensa frescura y juventud que las gafas ocultan mostrando sólo fortaleza y espíritu crítico.**

**  
** **Y no es que a Yukimura no le guste un tipo con esas cualidades, al contrario, le fascinan pero también le gusta ese Tezuka escondido detrás de esos lentes. Uno que pocos como él han podido ver.**

 

**¿Quien pensaría que podría pasar esto?**

 

**La verdad es que todo fue una jugarreta del destino, una que empezó muy cruel pero tuvo su luz al final del camino cuando dos hombres heridos como ellos — uno más grave que el otro, pero enfermos al fin — decidieron unirse después que supieron entenderse durante sus tratamientos en Kyuushuu.**

 

**Mientras da los últimos retoques a su cuadro, Seiichi recuerda al Kunimitsu de Kyuushuu, un muchacho serio y muy reservado, enfocado en su tratamiento para regresar lo más pronto posible y dar apoyo a sus compañeros de equipo para poder conquistar algo que Yukimura conoce por dos veces consecutivas: el Campeonato Nacional de Tenis Juvenil en Japón.**

 

**Nada interesante, nada que pase el umbral de lo establecido si Seiichi piensa que Tezuka es un líder de equipo tal como él.**

 

**Luego, se entera de lo amable que es con todos los que se relaciona un poco más como la entrenadora que lo asiste, el kinesiólogo, su compañero de cuarto, incluso con las personas encargadas de la limpieza del lugar a quienes siempre saludaba con muchisima educacion inclinado no sólo su cabeza — como lo hace con otros miembros del hospital — sino que con su tronco hacia adelante, ya que se trataban de personas mayores que él.** **  
** **  
** **Tierno, pero nada interesante. Hasta que se acerca a hablar con él, hasta que realmente lo conoce.**

 

**Esa apreciación tierna se acaba casi en automático, ya que comienza a compartir con alguien que admira la misma música y pintura que él; que le gusta la pulcritud y detesta la negligencia al mismo nivel que él; que se interesa en la botánica ya que tiene un bonsai y que — de vez en cuando — compra revistas especializadas para cuidarlos tal como él lo hace en su jardín con diferentes tipos de plantas; que el trabajo duro es la clave de todo y que le encanta la escultura pero desde el punto de vista de la madera, pero escultura al fin, porque a Kunimitsu le gusta muchísimo trabajar y tallar la madera como también hacer carpintería funcional.**

 

**Suspira profundamente.**

 

**— Me tienes de cabeza, Tezuka… —, piensa en voz alta pensando en lo mucho que le gusta.**

 

**Tan metido está en lo suyo que recién se da cuenta que afuera está lloviendo copiosamente. Se levanta de su silla y se acerca a la ventana corriendo la cortina previamente para ver cómo el agua se desliza por los vidrios y el vapor que sale de su boca se refleja en los cristales.**

 

**Cierra los ojos rememorando esos momentos tan importantes entre ellos, esa cooperación mutua en los tiempos del tratamiento.**

 

**Apoyó la frente en el vidrio cuando recordó esas crisis que paralizaron su cuerpo constantemente y Kunimitsu lo sostuvo con su brazo derecho hasta recobrar la movilidad, una que vino pocos minutos y otras que no llegaron hasta los veinte. En esos momentos, Seiichi sintió mucha vergüenza con él al punto de la humillación, se autoflageló muchas veces con esa enfermedad tan desgraciada que no lo dejaba ser autovalente, pero Kunimitsu estuvo ahí, a su lado y lo apoyó incluso con su brazo izquierdo cuando no había opción debido a que el derecho estaba dormido por permanecer tanto tiempo en la misma posición con él.**

 

**Debido a esa entrega total, Seiichi cooperó con sus terapias del brazo, ayudó a hacer los ejercicios cuando ambos coincidían en tiempos libres y después de las sesiones de terapia.**

 

**Y en esas oportunidades, comenzaron a conocerse y las ayudas se colocaron mucho más cercanas, más dedicadas entre ellos.**

 

**Pero, ninguno de los dos fue capaz de decir al otro lo que sentía, porque ni ellos se atrevían a asumir las cosas.**

 

**Y así abandonaron Kyuushu, ese lugar que se convirtió en su guarida, su mundo escondido e ideal. Primero, fue Tezuka y luego él, ya que ambos tenían un campeonato nacional que disputar.**

 

**Levanta la cabeza volviendo al presente, ya que recordar tanto dolor perturba su tranquilidad.**

 

**Siente que es hora de beber algo caliente por lo que va a la cocina dejando sus grafitos y acuarelas esperando hasta mañana para continuar su creación pictórica.**

 

**///////////////////////////////////////////**

 

**En el terminal de Tokio, Kunimitsu se encuentra tomando el tren. Se disculpa con quienes empuja para poder entrar al vagón del último recorrido hacia Kanagawa el día de hoy. Si quiere volver a casa, debe hacerlo antes de medianoche en un bus o rentar un auto a primera hora y rezar para llegar a tiempo sin que su abuelo se despierte y no lo encuentre.**

 

**Sin embargo, está emocionado, ansioso de ver a Seiichi mientras se cierran las puertas del tren para acelerar constantemente y llegar a las once de la noche a su destino final.**

 

**Se afirma en las agarraderas superiores y suspendidas en un fierro transversal que cruza toda la corrida de asientos ocupadas por otras personas, quienes también quieren llegar a casa luego de un largo dia de trabajo. No todos esos hombres y mujeres tuvieron la oportunidad de ser lo suficientemente preparados y optar por un horario más normal como su padre, quien es un economista renombrado y que trabaja para una empresa multinacional con sede en Tokio.**

 

**Sus ojos avellanos se fijan en las luces de la noche reflejadas por la ventana del tren, aquellas luces parecen nostálgicas y que invitan a rememorar lo más recóndito que guardas en el corazón.**

 

**Respira profundo y vuelve a pensar en él, en su historia con él.**

 

**Cuando llegó a Kyuushuu, pensó que debía ser una estadía breve, porque tenía un campeonato encima y sus compañeros lo esperaban con ansias para disputar la competencia nacional.**

 

**Además, eso no era todo, quería volver rápido, porque Fuji Syuusuke — su novio en ese entonces — estaba esperándolo ansioso. Nunca se habían separado y Kunimitsu también sentía que lo echaría mucho de menos, porque el castaño no sólo era su pareja, si no que su mejor amigo y compañero de equipo. Syuusuke siempre lo apoyó en todo ese tratamiento paliativo antes de ingresar a Kyuushuu y que no resultó para nada, pero la compañía de Fuji fue vital para seguir adelante cuando la fuerza de voluntad flaqueaba.**

 

**También sentía que extrañaría sus encuentros íntimos en los cuales se desataba toda la pasión y deseo por el otro. Lo sentía como un paso natural después de conocidos los sentimientos entre sí, besarse y salir. Se sentía completo, feliz con su relación, ya que era lo que imaginaba y esperaba de Fuji.**

 

**Todo hasta ahí era hermoso, perfecto. Hasta que conoció a fondo a Yukimura Seiichi.**

 

**En un comienzo, fue una alegría verlo en ese hospital tan grande. A pesar que se trataba de un conocido solamente, fue muy alentador saber que estaba ahí. No tenía el valor suficiente para acercarse a Seiichi sin tener tema para hablar, por lo que comenzó a verlo de lejos e investigar su rutina y la razón real por la cual estaba internado ahí como él, ya que los rumores sobre la enfermedad de Seiichi eran abismantes.**

 

**Estupor sintió cuando constató que Seiichi tenía síndrome guillain-barré. Nada comparado a su codo de tenista que estaba casi muerto, ya que él optaría tener sesiones de psicoterapia ocupacional hasta lograr un porcentaje de movilidad después de abandonar el tenis por la fuerza, pero Seiichi no, Seiichi tendría que vivir con esa crisis para siempre, hasta la muerte si es que no lo operaban. El pronóstico de Yukimura era exponencialmente peor al suyo.**

 

**Una verdadera pena, porque conocía su prodigiosa carrera como tenista que auguraba excelente pronóstico para la competencia profesional.**

 

**Paralelamente a eso, comenzó a conocer la personalidad de Seiichi fuera de la cancha y se sintió realmente conmovido al saber que se parecían bastante más de lo que podría imaginar, cosa que le gustó muchísimo y — con el tiempo — más de la cuenta.**

 

**Se reunían seguido, lo que hizo a Kunimitsu olvidar durante casi todo el día que tenía alguien ansioso, preocupado y esperándolo en Tokio, alguien muy especial quien se esforzaba muchísimo para mantener el equipo cohesionado junto a su concentración al máximo posible para ganar los partidos y asegurar la participación de su capitán en el campeonato nacional.**

 

**Las reuniones con Yukimura, tenían episodios alegres donde compartían experiencias pasadas, gustos y una que otra broma nerd respecto a sus mismas preferencias en general como la música y la escultura, pero también tenían momentos tristes, ya que para Tezuka fue muy difícil ver a un compañero, a un amigo en plena crisis de rigidez muscular a tal grado que los nervios no podían actuar. Pero, principalmente, era muy triste para Kunimitsu ver su rostro dolorido y cansado, ese sentimiento de humillación e impotencia que esos ojos mostraban.**

 

**Desde el primer episodio que nunca lo soltó, incluso si tenía que ocupar su brazo izquierdo lesionado y hacer presión en el codo, ya que a veces era hasta casi treinta minutos que debían estar detenidos en ese lugar y en la misma posición.**

 

**Aprovechó su estadía en el hospital para visitar por la noche a Yukimura cuando fue operado por el día y sus compañeros del Rikkai permanecieron todo ese tiempo para dar apoyo a su gran mentor y compañero de equipo.**

 

**Nunca pudo olvidar esa química, su ayuda en la terapia con el brazo, sus charlas, ni mucho menos su mirada tan cansada después de la operación como si su lucha también fue mental y en lo más profundo de su inconsciente. Eso marcó una profunda admiración en él para Tezuka.**

 

**Syuusuke fue desplazado lentamente por Seiichi. Esas conversaciones tan divertidas también las tenía con el castaño, por algo fueron pareja y pasó felices años a su lado, pero Yukimura era más, Seiichi le daba seriedad a cada una de sus palabras, le daba la gravedad y firmeza que le faltaba a Fuji porque el castaño en la misma le salía con una broma blanca para amenizar en la mayoría de las situaciones que se tornaban desgastantes para el de ojos cerúleos. No era parte de la personalidad de Syuusuke tomarse todo tan enserio, porque sentía sofocarse. En cambio, con Yukimura era todo diferente y tenían más cosas en común por lo mismo.**

 

**Kunimitsu se despidió de Seiichi con la familiaridad que habían alcanzado los dos, pero nunca un beso, ni una caricia insinuante como pasó con Fuji cuando comenzó su historia de amor. No pasaron de una profunda amistad a pesar de lo que Tezuka sentía por líder del Rikkai. Compartieron teléfonos antes de sacar sus cosas del hospital y volver a Tokio, a Seigaku, a Syuusuke.**

 

**Cuando regresó a su casa, dejó las cosas, compartió tiempo con su familia y esperó ansioso la noche para ver a Fuji.**

 

**_— Señor, si gusta puede sentarse. Yo me bajo en la próxima parada —, dice un caballero de avanzada edad._ **

 

**Esa voz lo distrajo de sus pensamientos por lo que miró a todos lados y como vio que nadie tuvo intenciones de ocupar ese lugar, se sentó.**

 

**— Muchas gracias —, inclinando su cuerpo hacia adelante como sinónimo de gratitud.**

 

**Vio al anciano quien realmente bajó cuando el tren se detuvo y su mente volvió a retrotraerse.**

 

**Se sorprendió que, con el paso de los días, las sensaciones vividas con Yukimura quedaron en el olvido. Syuusuke comenzó a enamorarlo de nuevo con su encanto, con su compañía, lo que significó un alivio para su conciencia, ya que el sentimiento de culpa no existió más, porque Tezuka sintió que había traicionado — de pensamiento — a su pareja.**

 

**Sin embargo, eso no duró mucho. La final del campeonato nacional hizo lo propio.**

 

**Evitaron mirarse todo el partido, ya que su deber era enfocarse en su equipo, pero después que la lucha acabó y la premiación correspondiente finalizó, Kunimitsu volteó a la derecha y se encontró con la mirada fija de Seiichi que duró un breve instante, ya que Yukimura tomó su bolso para irse con su equipo.**

 

**Tezuka se hizo el tonto, pero supo ver una pequeña sonrisa de Seiichi muy contento por él cuando ambos equipos estaban distraídos en lo suyo, en sus contrastados ánimos.**

 

**El resto es historia conocida.**

 

**Días después del torneo y del término de la secundaria, Kunimitsu terminó su relación con Fuji Syuusuke. Fue muy complejo y doloroso por demás explicarle al castaño que no sentía lo mismo, que intentó dar una segunda oportunidad a la relación, pero se sentía muy confundido y atraído por otra persona, por lo que era preciso terminar, ya que no quería traicionarlo. No quería que Syuusuke se sintiera usado y más herido, no quería dañar irremediablemente a su primer amor a pesar que le contó que Yukimura Seiichi y su estadía en Kyuushuu fue lo que puso a tambalear su relación.**

 

**Dejar a Fuji fue un duelo para él a pesar de todo. Pasó mucho tiempo en el flagelo, en el pensamiento sobre el dolor provocado al castaño.**

 

**Sin embargo, apenas lo vio salir adelante o más repuesto durante el campamento de la sub-17, Kunimitsu dio un paso más y después del consejo de Yamato Yudai, se fue a Alemania por una temporada que le dio grandes satisfacciones como participar en la selección juvenil de ese país.**

 

**Fue en ese partido entre selecciones donde Fuji le lanzó una pelota desafiante y se sintió animado de jugar un partido con él, pero también quiso buscar a un Yukimura que estaba concentrado en lo suyo.**

 

**Kunimitsu supo que por Seiichi no sentía un sentimiento pasajero, no era una confusión por ese momento de acompañamiento en el dolor durante el tratamiento en Kyuushuu sino que sentía algo más y deseaba conocerlo, vivirlo junto a Yukimura. Ese sentimiento del pasado aún permanecía y era momento de sacarlo, de comenzar a acercarse, ya que Seiichi no le era indiferente por lo que Kunimitsu estaba seguro que si el otro muchacho estaba con alguien, esa persona ya no era importante. Los ojos de Seiichi se lo decían cuando cruzaban miradas.**

 

_ Señores pasajeros, hemos llegado a destino final: Kanagawa. Favor prepararse para descender del tren. Asegúrese de llevar todas sus pertenencias antes de bajar. Muchas gracias por su preferencia. Hasta pronto. _

 

**///////////////////////////////////////////////////**

 

**Café caliente, galletas y un buen libro es el pasatiempo perfecto para relajar su mente antes de dormir.**

 

**Sin embargo, el ruido de la lluvia y algo en su corazón le dice que mire nuevamente por la ventana, como si Kunimitsu lo está llamando para salir desde la calle.**

 

**Toma el teléfono y mira la hora: Once de la noche. Demasiado tarde para mandarle un texto y cerciorarse de que está bien.**

 

**Suspiró. Ese sentimiento lo conocía desde antes, desde que se enteró que su actual pareja había terminado su relación de aquella época, ya que los rumores llegaron muy rápido a sus oídos.**

 

**Tenía su número telefónico y le escribió con la mayor educación posible la triste noticia. En esos tiempos también se sentía confundido, pero entendía al mismo tiempo que era muy doloroso terminar con alguien con el cual llevabas tanto tiempo, con el que fue tu primer amor, porque por eso no cortó con Sanada cuando volvió de Kyuushuu.**

 

**Conoce muy bien que no es fácil terminar con el primer amor y más cuando no sabes qué va a pasar con el sentimiento nuevo que tienes, la incertidumbre por no saber si realmente vale tanto ese cariño como para sacrificar la seguridad que te da ese mundo al lado de la persona con la cual descubres el amor.**

 

**Después de ese mensaje cortés, Seiichi recibió una respuesta que fue el inicio de todo. Esta misiva le dijo directamente que la ruptura fue porque Kunimitsu se sentía confundido por alguien que conoció recientemente pero no esperaba que fuera correspondido, pero podría esperar, aunque no para siempre. Kunimitsu le estaba dando tiempo para pensar las cosas y terminar con Sanada, ya que su elección fue él, finalmente.**

 

**Yukimura dejó pasar el tiempo, ya que notaba la desconfianza de Sanada y no lo dejaba solo, principalmente en el campamento sub-17 con Fuji incluido.**

 

**Cuando Tezuka se fue rumbo a Alemania, Seiichi retomó sus pensamientos. Sintió que Kunimitsu le dio un tiempo que acababa expirar.**

 

**Con esa frustración en el corazón, siguió jugando con la esperanza de viajar al mundial y verlo de nuevo para decirle su respuesta después de localizarlo y tomar un café juntos.**

 

**Sin embargo, su corazón se paralizó cuando lo vio jugando para el equipo alemán como a todos los chicos de Seigaku, incluyendo al propio Fuji.**

 

**Sentía la mirada de Kunimitsu sobre él, pero no era tiempo de demostrar sentimientos, aunque esa mirada le sirvió para saber que Tezuka aún estaba interesado en él y eso lo animó muchísimo.**

 

**Después de ese partido, Seiichi se enteró que el tenista más joven de la selección alemana fue al hotel donde se concentraba el equipo japonés y dejó un mensaje en la recepción. El antiguo líder del Rikkai entendió el gesto y no le molestó, sabía que Tezuka lo hizo de esa forma, porque aún le tenía cariño y respeto a Fuji como para presentarse personalmente en el cuarto y abrir viejas heridas después de ese partido donde el castaño lanzó la pelota a la mano de Tezuka como una señal de encontrarse.**

 

**Ese episodio lo hizo dudar, ya que a lo mejor Kunimitsu se cansó de esperar y esa pelota pudo ser una respuesta favorable a una reconciliación. Pero, Tezuka lo citó y Yukimura sabe que el de lentes no es de los que juegan con el tiempo y los sentimientos de las personas, ya que romper con Fuji fue la prueba de ello.**

 

**Así que, luego de leer el papel con la dirección y la hora, Seiichi se presentó en un restaurante cercano al lugar de hospedaje y se sentaron a conversar.**

 

**— En virtud del tiempo voy a ir directamente al grano — dice Kunimitsu con el tono formal y ceremonioso de siempre, acción que hizo sonreír a Yukimura al sentir un pedazo de Japón en Alemania — A estas alturas, sabes la razón de este encuentro y quiero saber tu respuesta ahora —, mirando directamente a los ojos.**

 

**Yukimura tomó un poco de aire y la soda que fue servida por el mesero quien también aprovechó de tomarles el pedido apenas se sentaron en una de las tantas mesas del lugar.**

 

**— Mi respuesta es sí — le dice con la misma seriedad — Quisiera intentarlo contigo, pero hay dos problemas evidentes entre los dos y los conoces de sobra —, bajando un poco la mirada.**

 

**La distancia y la relación que aún Seiichi no corta con Genichirou.**

 

**— Volveré la próxima temporada a Japón y nos encontraremos de nuevo — tomando soda también — Estoy seguro que ese tiempo será suficiente para ti —, dando fecha límite.**

 

**Seiichi asintió. Le gustó saber que Kunimitsu mantenía el mismo sentimiento que antes veía solamente como apoyo y compañerismo que se desarrolló en los tiempos en Kyuushuu.**

 

**Eso hace que su corazón palpite locamente.**

 

**— Gracias por ser tan paciente conmigo incluso en estos momentos donde podrías ser más egoísta o más orgulloso y simplemente olvidarte de todo este asunto —, comenta.**

 

**— No tienes nada que agradecer — dice con franqueza — Realmente, si fuera de otra forma, estaría actuando como un idiota. ¿Por qué voy a exigirte algo más si yo me quedo más tiempo en Alemania?. Aprovechemos este tiempo alejados para despejar dudas y aprender, aclarar nuestras cuentas pendientes. Así, cuando nos veamos, vamos a poder vivir lo que queremos hace tanto tiempo si es que la vida y nosotros mismos nos damos esa oportunidad —.**

 

**— Tienes razón —, concuerda con una sonrisa gentil.**

 

**Una copa de helado más una porción de galletas y café llegan a la mesa. Eran las cuatro de la tarde y por lo tanto no hay tanta gente con ganas de comer y el pedido de ellos es servido casi de inmediato.**

 

**— ¿No te gusta el helado? —, pregunta Seiichi con mucha curiosidad.**

 

**— No es que no me guste, Yukimura, pero tampoco es mi favorito. Me empala muchismo la lengua y tengo problemas para pronunciar correctamente las palabras, por lo que tengo que esperar a que se derrita un poco y poder comer, pero hoy no tengo ganas de pasar ese bochornoso momento frente a la persona que me gusta —, confiesa sin reservas.**

 

**— No te preocupes, te ayudaré a comer helado —, propone sonriendo mientras acaricia su rostro para luego rozar sus labios con el pulgar.**

 

**Su sonrisa se agranda más al ver que Kunimitsu entiende su mensaje y se acerca más a él.**

 

**Sus respiraciones chocaban ansiosas, sus miradas se debatían entre los ojos y la boca del otro, hasta que sus labios se pegaron dando paso a ese beso pendiente desde que asumieron lo mucho que se gustaban**

 

**— Verás que tu espera vendrá la pena —, luego de finalizar ese suave ósculo.**

 

**— Estoy ansioso por volver a tu lado —, masculla en sus labios.**

 

**Lo que pasó con la relación antigua de Yukimura, también fue una historia conocida.**

 

**Luego que el campamento sub-17 acabó, Seiichi dio por finalizada la relación con Sanada, quien no quiso dar su brazo a torcer, pero pasados los meses y las negativas de Yukimura, lograron que Genichirou saliera de la vida del tenista de cabellos azulinos.**

 

**Se dio un tiempo para vivir esa separación tal como pasó con Tezuka en su momento, ya que Genichirou fue el primer amor de Seiichi y sin contar que se conocieron a los cuatro años, muy diferente a lo que pasó con Kunimitsu y Syuusuke que se encontraron a los once recién.**

 

**Sin embargo, esa soledad le permitió serenarse, conocerse un poco más y esperar pacientemente la vuelta de Tezuka a Japón para continuar con sus estudios y dar una oportunidad a su relación.**

 

**//////////////////////////////////////////////**

 

**Apenas sale de la estación de trenes, Tezuka toma un taxi y llama a Yukimura luego de acomodar el paraguas medio húmedo entremedio de sus piernas para no mojar el asiento del transporte público.**

 

**Da la dirección la taxista mientras su celular hace la llamada saliente.**

 

**Sonríe cuando escucha la voz suave de su pareja saludandole con cariño.**

 

**— Estoy bien. Sal de tu casa en diez minutos y espérame en el parque está cerca — le pide con su voz ronca y exigente que quienes no lo conocen realmente piensan que es una orden — estoy en un taxi —.**

 

**Seiichi se preocupa, ya que su pareja no hace esto y en eso se parecen muchísimo, por lo que piensa que al otro tenista le pasa algo.**

 

**— Estaré esperándote, Kunimitsu —, le dice colgando inmediatamente para vestirse con ropa apropiada, tomar el paraguas y correr hasta aquella plaza que está a dos cuadras de su casa.**

 

**Sabe que Tezuka no llega a la casa directamente para que su familia ni la de las casa vecinas escuchen el motor y se enteren que Seiichi está esperando a alguien a altas horas de la noche, lo cual es muy mal visto en una familia de costumbres sociales tan tradicionales.**

  
  


**Só te liguei pra dizer esta noite, quero sair com você**

_ Solo te llamé para decirte que esta noche, quiero salir contigo _

 

**Vista o que tiver pra vestir porque hoje quero te amar pra valer**

_ Viste lo que tengas para vestir porque hoy quiero amarte para vivir _

 

**Tô te ligando da esquina perto da praça, de um orelhão**

_ Te estoy llamando cerca de la plaza, de un teléfono público _

####  **Não suportei a saudade. Sei que é tarde, não diga que não.** **  
** _No soporté la nostalgia. Sé que es tarde, no digas que no._

 

**Quizás Kunimitsu tiene un problema que no puede discutir por teléfono, pero no le queda más que ir a la plaza y aclarar la situación.**

 

**Al llegar, se encuentra a su pareja bajándose del auto. Corre a su lado muy preocupado y con la precaución de no caerse, ya que la lluvia no quiere cesar.**

 

**— ¿Qué pasó, Kunimitsu? — le preguntó apenas el taxi desapareció luego de doblar en la esquina. Le dio un beso pequeño en los labios como saludo — Me dejaste preocupado —, examinando su rostro y su mirar.**

 

**— Lamento haberlo hecho, pero por más que lo quise dejar para mañana, no pude esperar para verte en esta noche lluviosa, no pude evitar venir aquí para pasar la noche contigo —, le explicó con voz profunda.**

 

**Seiichi sonríe emocionado como pocas veces lo hace por cosas que no son sus cuadros, sus plantas o esculturas, ya que Kunimitsu se ha ganado lentamente un espacio en lo más profundo de su corazón y esta declaración le ha dado un puesto mayor.**

 

**Mandar al diablo sus principios por amor, es algo que Yukimura nunca va a olvidar.**

 

**— Vamos a casa. Te prepararé algo caliente para que puedas dormir relajado en mis brazos —, aceptando a su manera la propuesta de Tezuka, quien sonríe por ello.**

 

**Se besan apasionadamente bajo el ruido que hace el agua cuando rebota en la tela impermeable del paraguas. Tezuka toma su rostro para asegurar el contacto de sus labios que están ansiosos de tener por siempre los besos del otro muchacho quien lo abraza de la cintura con un brazo, ya que la otra mano sostiene el paraguas que los protege de mojarse.** **  
  
**

 

**Só te liguei pra dizer que sozinho, eu não consigo dormir**

_ Sólo te llamé para decirte que solo yo no consigo dormir _

 

**O meu corpo ficou dependente de você e está tão frio aqui**

_ Mi cuerpo quedó dependiente de ti y está tan frío aquí _

 

**Diga que está sem sono e nesse abandono não vão me deixar**

_ Diga que está sin sueño y que en este abandono no me vas a dejar _

 

**Que num minutinho se arruma e esta louco* pra gente se amar.**

_ Que en un minuto de arreglas porque estás loco para amarnos más. _

  
  


**Después de caminar un poco, llegan a casa. Seiichi le ayuda a sacarse el abrigo.**

 

**Tienen un pequeño debate por lo último, ya que Kunimitsu no quiere dejar pistas de que alguien extraño están en la casa, pero Seiichi lo convence que su familia acostumbra a levantarse muy tarde los fines de semana por lo que es imposible que se percaten si hay un visitante en la casa.** **  
  
**

**Yukimura termina sacándole el abrigo y le dice que vaya a su habitación mientras él prepara té caliente.**

 

**Kunimitsu entra al cuarto de su pareja y se sienta en el diván que su novio tiene para descansar sin verse obligado a usar la cama o la silla de su escritorio con diseño Luis XV.**

 

**Se siente tan abierto y relajado en este lugar que respira profundo mientras se recuesta apreciando toda la habitación.**

 

**Aprovecha de llamar a su madre para decirle que está bien en la casa de Seiichi para que ella pueda ir a su cama a descansar. Conoce lo aprensiva que es Ayana con él, pero en el fondo ama que su madre esté tan pendiente de él, le gusta tener toda su atención.**

 

**Al igual que con Yukimura.**

 

**— Aquí viene tu té, Kunimitsu — entrando a su propio espacio dentro de la casa familiar, pero verlo todavía vestido le sorprende — ¿No te vas a quitar la ropa para dormir juntos? —, con cierta picardía en su voz mientras se acerca a su lado.**

 

**— Es que tengo una sorpresa para ti, pero está en el abrigo — explica acariciando su rostro amorosamente — por eso no me lo quería quitar en el recibidor para darte la sorpresa aparte de no dejar sospechas de que hay un visitante en tu casa —, entrelazando los dedos del otro muchacho con su mano libre para profundizar y estrechar el contacto.**

 

**— Iré por él, no me digas en cuál bolsillo está, así es más divertido —, guiñandole un ojo.**

 

**Mientras su pareja va por su regalo, Kunimitsu se acerca al escritorio donde reposa su taza de té humeante y toma un galletón que del plato contiguo a su bebida caliente y el café de su pareja.**

 

**Disfruta del sabor de ambas cosas, le gustan mucho y más si están hechas por las manos de su gran amor.**

  
  


**Vem, vem correndo vem me ver.**

_ Ven, ven corriendo a verme _

 

**Tô doente sem você, meu remedio é teu carinho.**

_ Estoy enfermo sin ti, mi remedio es tu cariño. _

 

**Seiichi vuelve rápidamente, aunque aún sin abrir una pequeña cajita muy liviana.**

 

**— ¿Te gustó tu regalo? —, con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras lo esperaba sentado.**

 

**— No, es que aún no lo abro, quiero hacerlo junto a ti —, responde abriendo la caja.**

 

**Se trata de una cadena de plata con cuatro dijes: un libro, una raqueta, una llave de fa y un cuadro.**

**Yukimura sonríe muy emocionado. Es un hermoso detalle que demuestra la dedicación su pareja respecto a las personas que ama, su entrega absoluta, ya que reconoce que esos cuatro dijes representan las pasiones de ambos y que también los une.**

 

**— Feliz Cumpleaños, Seiichi —, le dice junto con un abrazo apretado y un beso en sus labios.**

 

**El festejado siguió emocionado. Ansiaba pasar este cumpleaños con Kunimitsu, pero como cayó fin de semana, era complejo juntarse por los planes de los padres de ambos por reunirse y pasar tiempo en familia.**

 

**Sin embargo, él se las arregló para estar con él y eso tampoco, lo olvidaría.**

 

**Realmente, su decisión de atreverse a dejar su zona de confort, por ir a la Tezuka Zone, es una de las mejores elecciones de toda su vida.**

 

**— Muchas gracias, Kunimitsu. Me haces sentir en un sueño, muy lindo detalle de tu parte. Me la quiero poner inmediatamente, ¿Me ayudas? —, abriendo el broche de la joya para luego entregársela al otro muchacho.**

 

**Tezuka aprovecha de dar besos en la nuca de su pareja después de colocarle la cadena de plata. Escucha esos suspiros que tan seductores que lo incitan a tomarle mentón para robar un beso dulce en sus labios antes de voltear aquel cuerpo tan sensual y abrazarlo con propiedad.**

 

**— Este es el cumpleaños más emocionante de mi vida —, dice Seiichi mientras besa sus labios deseando un poco más de su calor, de su amor y pasión — yo sé que eso no es todo lo que quieres darme —, acariciando su cabello. Sus labios dibujan la felicidad.**

 

**— Lo ansío demasiado como para negarlo —, acariciando sus glúteos profundamente mientras le muestra una sonrisa mucho más marcada y misteriosa.**

  
  


**Vem, vem correndo me encontrar**

Ven, ven corriendo a mi encuentro

 

**Estou louco pra te amar, não sei mais dormir sozinho.**

_ Estoy loco por amarte, no sé más dormir solito. _

 

**Kunimitsu alza la cabeza y observa el alto techo de la habitación, examina y analiza la posibilidad que las vigas tienen de soportar casi ciento veinte kilos de peso suspendidos y en movimiento constante mediante sábanas, porque ir por una cuerda a estas horas no corresponde y el momento caluroso no va a ser el mismo.**

 

**— ¿Crees que esas vigas pueden sostener nuestro peso? —, dando a conocer su idea sin dejar de mirar el techo. Siente la curiosidad del otro muchacho quien le observa en silencio.**

 

**Seiichi alza las cejas por la sorpresa, pero no demora en sonreír con picardía al entender el plan de su pareja.**

 

**— No lo sabremos hasta que no lo probemos — responde lamiendo seductoramente la manzana de adán de Tezuka que se muestra con desenfado ante sus ojos — Voy por la soga —, separándose de él por un momento, aunque no es de manera inmediata, ya que su pareja le roba un beso menesteroso de su boca.**

 

**Luego que se va el dueño de casa, Kunimitsu bebe un poco de té caliente y termina de comer el galletón pendiente en el platillo.**

 

**Observa el cuadro de su pareja que está en proceso, examina la combinación de colores y analiza los mensajes que la pintura emite con esa fuerza e intensidad propia de la estampa de Yukimura como artista. Le agrada que sus cuadros sean así, aunque a veces le disgusta que Seiichi se obsesione demasiado en la estética, lo cual quita potencia a lo que realmente quiere interpretar, pero — al mismo tiempo — siente que esa es la dicotomía de un artista que se siente como tal.**

 

**De pronto, escucha un piano tocando. Mira hacia todos lados hasta encontrar el origen del ruido.**

 

**Da unos pasos hacia la cama, ya que ve el celular de Seiichi repicar con esa melodia. No lo toma, pero lee el nombre asociado a ese número: “Yo”.**

 

**Tezuka quiere cortar la llamada por educación más que nada, porque se muere de ganas por saber, quién llama a estas horas a Seiichi. Además, su pareja encripta la identidad bajo la propia.** **  
** **  
** **¿O es que se está sugestionando por terminar de leer “Otelo” hace pocos días atrás?.**

 

**Finalmente, va a contestar, porque si sigue así toda la familia de Seiichi vendrá a investigar el origen del ruido.**

 

**— Que bueno que decidiste contestar —, dice la voz de Yukimura.**

 

**— ¿Dónde estás? —, con tono apremiante y disculpándose mentalmente con su pareja.**

 

**— En la bodega — responde muy sonriente — Aquí los gemidos se escuchan mucho mejor. Te espero ansioso —, agregando picardía a su voz.**

 

**Kunimitsu suspira con los ojos cerrados al imaginarse la escena, pero retoma rápidamente.**

 

**— Voy para allá —, colgando la llamada.** **  
** **  
  
**

**Só te liguei pra dizer que sozinho, eu não consigo dormir**

_ Sólo te llamé para decirte que solo yo no consigo dormir _

 

**O meu corpo ficou dependente de você e está tão frio aqui**

_ Mi cuerpo quedó dependiente de ti y está tan frío aquí _

 

**Cuando llega a ese lugar, encuentra a su pareja dándole la espalda que está desnuda mientras piensa en cómo anudar la cuerda y no provocar un accidente mientras observa las vigas.**

 

**Kunimitsu comienza a quitarse la ropa confiando en que todos están durmiendo al interior de la casa. Observa a Seiichi muy concentrado en la cuerda por lo que abraza su cuerpo por detrás para retomar el clima en su habitación con besos profundos en su cuello. Se siente atraído con lo que sus ojos avellanos pueden ver.**

 

**Yukimura sonríe sintiendo ese contacto que ya es parte de su vida, lo ansía muchísimo cuando su pareja está haciendo sus actividades en Tokio lejos de él.**

 

**Todavía están en plena etapa del enamoramiento y ambos esperan que ese ambiente permanezca por siempre mientras se pasan la vida juntos.**

 

**— Yo la anudaré, ¿Cuántos metros tiene? —, pregunta Kunimitsu al ver que hay bastante cuerda para usar.**

 

**— Cuatro metros —, analizando la posibilidad de que sea muy corta para lo que su pareja necesita.**

**  
** **— Perfecta —, comenta mientras toma la soga.**

 

**Trepa sobre el pilar con la cuerda enrollada en su hombro izquierdo y se desliza hacia arriba para llegar a la viga transversal que quiere usar para tener una experiencia que su pareja no va a olvidar tan fácilmente. Cuando llega a ella, estira sus brazos para anclarse al nivel de sus axilas y comenzar a hacer el nudo padre junto a unas vueltas para quitarle presión cuando ambos muchachos se suban y hagan múltiples movimientos sin sufrir un accidente.**

 

**— Perfecto como siempre —, pondera Seiichi mientras el otro muchacho baja por la cuerda probándola.**

 

**— Ser alpinista durante las vacaciones tiene sus ventajas —, tomando el mentón de su pareja para darle un beso profundo y dulce en sus labios.** **  
** **  
** **Kunimitsu suelta la cuerda para rodear a Yukimura con ambos brazos y besar sus labios con esa pasión encendida que sólo pasa cuando se trata de él. Quiere demostrar el amor y las ganas de estar a su lado en cada acercamiento, en cada beso y caricia, porque muchas veces siente que las miradas de Seiichi pueden ser inseguras otra vez como fue en un comienzo para ambos, porque el de lentes también nadó en un mar de dudas, de sentir que el fantasma del primer amor ronda entre los dos.**

 

**Tezuka veía en las miradas y en los gestos de Seiichi la presencia de Sanada como un calor que no se largaba de su pecho y de su mente. Ni él tampoco podía arrancarse a Fuji por el mismo hecho de ser su primer amor, porque él fue el primero en todo y estar con otra persona — al comienzo — era muy extraño por más que el corazón ya no está perdidamente enamorado de él para fijarse en la madurez de Yukimura.**

**  
** **  
** **Diga que está sem sonho e nesse abandono não vão me deixar**

_ Diga que está sin sueño y que en este abandono no me vas a dejar _

 

**Que num minutinho se arruma e esta louco* pra gente se amar.**

_ Que en un minuto de arreglas porque estás loco para amarnos más. _

 

**— Enseñame esa destreza con la que quieres subir el K2 en mi cuerpo —, provocando al de lentes mientras se va quitando su propio cinturón sin dejar de mover suavemente las caderas para él.**

 

**— Por eso me gustas, porque no pierdes el tiempo con nada —, metiendo las manos dentro de los bóxer para acariciar descaradamente sus glúteos.**

 

**Vuelven los besos en los labios, aunque más ansiosos y menesterosos. Ambos quieren ayudarse a sacarse cualquier resquicio de duda o de recuerdo, porque se adoran, porque aún comparten la voluntad de intentarlo juntos, de que el cariño que se tienen no se pierda por los fantasmas del pasado, de esas personas que dejaron atrás.**

**  
** **  
** **Vem, vem correndo vem me ver.**

_ Ven, ven corriendo a verme _

 

**Tô doente sem você, meu remedio é teu carinho.**

_ Estoy enfermo sin ti, mi remedio es tu cariño. _ **  
  
**

**Yukimura le quita el cinturón para bajarle los pantalones y la ropa interior mientras siente las marcas las caricias descaradas de su pareja que masajean sin preámbulos la zona rectal; suspira azorado producto de los besos mojados y los mordiscos en el cuello que llegan hasta la clavícula aumentando exponencialmente sus ganas de retozar en los brazos de Tezuka.**

 

**— Estás muy directo y acelerado... —, susurra. No es que le moleste, pero conoce un poco más a su pareja y sabe cuando el contacto o las caricias son diferentes.**

 

**— Estoy ansioso por amarte, por demostrarte que me siento completo a tu lado y que por eso estoy aquí a estas horas, porque** **_te necesito_ ** **—, declara mascullando en su boca sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.** **  
** **  
** **Kunimitsu deja sus glúteos y masajea su miembro suavemente mientras se entretiene humedeciendo el pecho de su pareja, quien cierra los ojos disfrutando de esas caricias que tanto ansía cuando siente nostalgia por Tezuka.**

 

**— No dejes de hacerlo… —, susurra.**

 

**Los mordiscos de Kunimitsu lo llevan hasta las estrellas, le gusta sentir esos dientes juguetones en sus pectorales, en sus tetillas sensibles y esclavas de esa lengua húmeda y caliente que las subyuga al punto de sacar los suspiros más placenteros de la boca de una persona que no parece conmoverse con nada al igual que él por dar una imagen extremadamente seria y demasiado realista para dejar entrar fantasías y falsos optimismos que sólo buscan exponer debilidades.**

 

**Siente la mano fuerte y experta del castaño en su miembro masajeandolo con un tórrido menester que azora instantáneamente a Seiichi al punto de cerrar los ojos entregado, lleno de deseo por vivir más. Ya no le importa la premura con la cual Tezuka está llevando las cosas.**

 

**— Así me gusta, sin cuestionarse, sin perder el tiempo —, aprueba Kunimitsu mientras baja con chupones hasta los testículos para hacer lo mismo, ya que quiere relajar por completo al otro tenista.**

 

**Yukimura no tenía idea de la razón por la cual este momento le daba tanto placer a pesar que lo vivió muchas veces con Sanada ni tampoco era la primera vez que tenía sexo con Tezuka, quien no paraba de chupetear esa fábrica de esperma antes de subir hasta el glande y lamerlo repetidamente jugando con aquel orificio que tanto estimula su placer cuando Seiichi lo hace con él.** **  
** **  
** **— Más… —, pide con las piernas temblorosas mientras acaricia los cabellos castaños de su pareja, los aprieta cuando siente que el placer se lo lleva al nirvana constante.**

 

**— ¿Ya quieres escalar conmigo? —, juguetea para saber cuán ansioso está su pareja.**

 

**— Sólo si me convences de que es la mejor opción… —, le sonríe con el mismo tono mientras baja una mano para masajear sus propios testiculos.**

 

**El bombeo no demoró en llegar junto con los gemidos cada vez más retorcidos de deseo, de éxtasis.**

 

**Yukimura se siente en el cielo cuando la boca de Tezuka lo toma de esa manera, con un desenfado que lo sigue sorprendiendo debido a que Kunimitsu tiene un carácter parco frente a las personas. Sin embargo, Seiichi lo disfruta, se siente loco y menesteroso de esa boca que lo maneja a su antojo en la cama, que le hace ver todas las galaxias del universo con su calor y estrechez, con su sonido en la succión, porque hasta eso son capaces de hacer esos labios: un eco imposible de ignorar y disfrutar.**

 

**Gime descontrolado ya que Kunimitsu no da tregua, no deja de bombear y succionar imprimiendo intensidad, dejando claro el verbo de su pasión, ese esclarece en cada encuentro las dudas de Seiichi que no tienen que ver con los sentimientos de Tezuka si no con lo que él puede darle a Kunimitsu, porque aunque sea una paradoja para el mundo, es el antiguo líder de Seigaku quien no tiene problemas en demostrar sus sentimientos cuando se siente seguro.**

 

**En cambio, Yukimura no tiene esa capacidad de dar rueda suelta a todo por más cariño y confianza a una de las personas más honestas y respetables que conoce en su vida. Tiene una naturaleza más calma donde sus deseos y pasiones se expresan con mayor intensidad en sus pinturas, en las cartas que comparte secretamente con Tezuka donde hay poemas tórridos y románticos de autoría propia como también algunas citas del Marqués de Sade.**

 

**— “Entreguémonos indiscriminadamente a nuestras pasiones y así siempre seremos felices” —, cita el líder de Seigaku mordiendo sus testículos para que Yukimura expulse descontroladamente dentro de la boca del otro muchacho.**

 

**— ¡Ah! —, exclama extasiado y entregado a las caricias de Tezuka**

 

**— Siempre te excita esa frase —, sonriendo luego de limpiar el miembro de Seiichi con la lengua.**

 

**— En tu voz suena mucho mejor — comenta jadeante mientras acaricia su rostro. Besa sus labios — Estoy listo para cumplir tu fantasia, trapecista —, agrega con ojos seductores.**

 

**Tezuka trepa la cuerda para enrollarla en la pierna derecha mientras está suspendido en ella. Se balancea ganando velocidad progresivamente.**

 

**— Reconozco que te ves muy sexy, Kunimitsu —, relamiéndose los labios con cierto recato, ya que su mente artística está concentrada en los movimientos de su pareja para una próxima pintura.**

 

**Cuando el castaño se siente a gusto con la velocidad comienza a masturbarse delante de su pareja para que su miembro tenga el mismo vigor anterior.**

 

**— Descarado —, le sonríe comenzando el pimponeo que se ha hecho un juego divertido entre ellos.**

 

**— Voyerista —, devuelve sin dejar de bombear ni balancear.**

 

**— Tarzan —, con ojos pícaros sin dejar de mirarlo.**

 

**— Trapecista, no te equivoques —, diciéndole que se acerque moviendo la mano.**

 

**— Yo pensé que ibas a decir que fuera tu Frida, como te gustó tanto la película del otro día y hasta me has regalado una cadena —, llegando a su lado y levantando los brazos para que lo tomen.**

 

**— No, porque tendría que ser tu “Panzon” y no quiero ser sólo leal —, devolviendo con una declaración de amor mientras lo toma en brazos y lo coloca a horcajadas antes de penetrarlo**

 

**— Ya veo por qué todos quieren tenerte Tezuka Kunimitsu —, enamorado con esas palabras en lo que se acostumbra al balanceo.**

 

**— Sólo quiero estar contigo —, terminando con el punto ganador.**

 

**Penetra finalmente a Yukimura. Por fin puede estar donde realmente le gusta dentro de el acto sexual y amatorio que tiene tiene tres veces por semana con su pareja.**

 

**Es cierto que la transición para sacar a Fuji de todos sus espacios y mantenerlo en el más tierno de sus recuerdos, fue muy complicada. Y no es por falta de amor ni de deseo a Yukimura, si no que Kunimitsu es un hombre de costumbres arraigadas, de rutinas que lo nutren y realizan como persona. Entonces, su cuerpo, sus sentidos y su mente van en función de esos lugares, cosas y también personas en todo los ámbitos de su vida.**

 

**Por más capacidad que Kunimitsu tiene para demostrar y decir sus sentimientos de manera directa e intensa, tiene que lidiar un tiempo con sus vacíos cuando deja ir a personas para incluir nuevas mientras hace una rutina con ellas.**

 

**Tezuka está muy seguro que lo mismo pasa con Yukimura, aunque a la manera de él. Por eso, no tuvo problemas para dejar que Seiichi tomara su tiempo para mantener a Sanada en el más tierno de sus recuerdos.**

 

**Ese ha sido el secreto de su relación y del nacimiento de su amor.**

 

**La cuerda no deja de moverse en forma pendular con ellos dos, como un gran abanico invertido. Yukimura cierra los ojos azorados por esos besos húmedos de su pareja que consiguen relajarlo debido al intruso que se ha colado entre sus glúteos, el mismo que lo hace gozar.**

 

**Esos besos en la boca callan los gemidos y los jadeos de ambos mientras Kunimitsu comienza a moverse dentro de su pareja, quien toma sus caderas con ambas manos para poder cumplir su propia fantasía sexual.**

 

**— Se siente tan bien estar aquí —, jadeando fuerte en su oído mientras lo agita en su cuerpo. Ver que su pareja cierra los ojos de placer mientras araña su espalda, provoca que su miembro palpite con más intensidad.**

 

**Kunimitsu está ansioso por llegar al clímax suspendido en la cuerda, ver agitado a Seiichi provoca que su extasis se incremente al punto de jadear, de gruñir fuerte y enloquecido. Escuchar sus gemidos se convierten en la música que anuncia la explosión de su deseo, el desenlace erótico entre dos personas que se aman.**

 

**— Repitah-moslo... —, gimoteando mientras muerde los labios de su pareja.**

 

**— Cuando quieras… —, jadea retorciéndose de placer.**

 

**— En el taller de tu abuelo… ah! —, propone mientras siente sus propias piernas temblar de éxtasis, no le falta mucho para acabar.**

 

**— Me voy a poner mas bravo, Seiichi —, adviertiéndole con una sonrisa juguetona que sólo le muestra a Yukimura.**

 

**— Ire a tu casa la proxima semana, asi que espero que cumplas tu palabra —, devolviendole el reto.**

 

**El castaño simplemente sonríe, está demasiado excitado para responderle a Yukimura. Tanto así que termina su orgasmo dentro de su pareja, quien lo imita segundos después.**

 

**Ambos se relajan al mismo tiempo que la cuerda casi se detiene, ya que Kunimitsu no le dio más impulso durante los últimos momentos.**

 

**Se quedan quietos por un largo rato, hasta que Tezuka se siente capaz de desprenderse de la cuerda que tiene enrollada en su pierna derecha y bajarse con Seiichi sin separarlo de sus brazos.**

 

**Se visten tranquilamente y salen tomados de la mano hacia el exterior de la bodega.**

 

**— Vamos a dormir. Tienes pocas horas para volver a Tokio —, acariciando su rostro.**

 

**— Ahn — asiente — pero antes de volver, quiero demostrarte que ya no sé dormir más sin tí —.**

 

**Yukimura sonríe enamorado. El también siente que sabe dormir realmente sin él.**

  
  


**Vem, vem correndo me encontrar**

Ven, ven corriendo a mi encuentro

 

**Estou louco pra te amar, não sei mais dormir sozinho.**

_ Estoy loco por amarte, no sé más dormir solito. _

  
  


**— FIN —**

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus comentarios para saber qué les parece
> 
> Besos!


End file.
